


White Delight

by rectificatory



Category: Original Work
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Mind Control, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rectificatory/pseuds/rectificatory
Summary: A Halloween Story.Reid and Bryce can't wait to try Miller’s Confectionaries' new candy, White Delight.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	White Delight

Two boys—one older, one younger—sat next to each-other on the sofa in the living room watching television, happily singing along with the colourful animated characters dancing and cavorting in the advert for _Miller’s Confectionaries_ ; perfectly in tune, never missing a beat, reciting the catchy ditty word-for-word, just like thousands of other youngsters at the four corners of the world.  
  
At the climax of the song, twelve- _almost-thirteen_ -year-old Reid turned to his younger brother, his bright copper red fringe flopping in front of his left eye, and grinned, lifting a chuck of _Brown Nougat_ that he had just snapped off a large bar towards Bryce’s mouth. The eight-year-old boy had broken a piece of the rich, chocolate-covered candy from his own over-sized bar and mirrored his brother’s action, moving it towards the older boy’s mouth, smiling broadly so that the liberal sprinkling of freckles on his cheeks were brought together.  
  
Both boys moaned in delight as the dark chocolate touched their tongues, Reid’s nose scrunching up cutely—a word he was beginning to detest now that he was almost a teenager—gathering his light dusting of freckles to its bridge. Bryce tossed his head side-to-side in over-exaggerated pleasure, shaking his unruly, darker, chestnut red hair to-and-fro. The pair closed the eyes and sucked on the melting outer coating of candy, moaning once more as the gooey honey and almond centre burst through.  
  
For now, _Brown Nougat_ was the boys’ favourite confection from _Miller’s_ , but it would likely soon be supplanted by the subject of the advert they had been obsessively watching for months. _White Delight_ , _Miller’s_ brand new, as yet unreleased, flavour was the talk of every school boy and girl all over the globe. Scheduled for release ready for Halloween, every child in the world hoped for at least one piece in their haul come the end of October.  
  
“I can’t believe you get to tour the factory, Reid,” Bryce told his brother enviously for the hundredth time, “I’m so, so, so jealous!”  
  
“They wouldn’t let you in B’,” Reid said, smirking, “they’d be too worried you’d scarf down the whole lot and not leave any for them to sell!”  
  
“I wouldn’t!” his brother replied indignantly, “I’d only eat half of it, and bring the rest home for you! Honest!”  
  
“I know you would,” he assured the youngster, their green eyes meeting, “because you’d get a visit from the tickle-monster if you didn’t!”  
  
“No! Argh! Stop!” begged Bryce between breathless giggled as Reid pulled him close, slipping his wriggling fingers under the younger boy’s t-shirt, “You’re gonna make me drop my choc-ies!”  
  
Reid laughed at his brother’s priorities, but thought too, that he would rather suffer continued feathery-fingered torture than lose one ounce of Miller’s addictively tasty sweets.  
  
“You’re so lucky your class won that competition,” Bryce panted as he flopped back onto the sofa, “like, I thought my classes entry was real good.”  
  
“It was super good,” Reid assured him, watching as Bryce raised his hand aloft to drop a chunk of nougat into his mouth from arms length, “but I guess the judges wanted something different.”  
  
He chuckled as Bryce let go of the piece of candy, watched it fall and snorted as it hit the end of his little brother’s nose, ricocheted off, and the youngster scrambled and toppled his seat, trying to catch it before it hit the floor.  
  
“I guess,” he told his brother with a shrug.  
  


§

  
“ _It’s probably good he’s wearing a mascot suit,”_ Reid thought to himself as he listened to the tour guides slow, monotonous voice as it explained the exhibits, _“or we’d probably all turn into brain-dead zombies if we could see his bored face too.”_  
  


PRIVATE.

NO KIDS ALLOWED.

  
The words painted on the door startled Reid out of his empty-headed revelry, and the small fact that the door was slightly ajar did nothing to dissuade his curiosity.  
  
The the first word clear as day, telling him that he was not meant to go in there. But, if the door was partly open, he couldn’t really be blames for ‘accidentally’ wandering in. Could he?  
  
The next part didn’t exactly apply to him either. He certainly wasn’t a kid, he was _‘almost thirteen’_ after all, so it wasn’t like _he_ was not allowed to enter. Was he?  
  
He looked around surreptitiously, checking where the guide, his teachers and his classmates were looking. Good, not at him. He could just slip for a minute or two (or five, or ten) and check out what was in there.  
  
It would probably just be some boring offices, or a break room, or something equally as dull. But he wouldn’t know if he didn’t check, would he?  
  
Thankfully, no alarm—or even a creak—sounded as he opened the door just far enough to let him to slip inside unnoticed.  
  
He stepped into a long corridor, darkened windows with contact spots for smart-cards protruding from below each one dotted its length, letters and numbers painted on the floor beneath them, their meaning unclear to Reid.  
  
The boy cupped his hands and pressed his face against the opaque glass, trying to catch a glimpse of what was inside, but the tint was too dark, that or the room beyond was in complete darkness.  
  
Frustrated at the lack of secrets being revealed to him, Reid strode purposefully along the hallway to the only other door visible. When he first entered the corridor, he had not intended to venture so far into the depths of the factory, but he wanted to see something interesting, even if it was only marginally so.  
  
He placed his hand on the tall, plain white door and… staggered forward as someone placed their hand on his back and pushed.  
  
“There you go boy,” a flat, but somehow sing-song, voice whispered into his ear.  
  
“Huh?” Reid said, as he gasped for breath and felt his heart pounding in his chest.  
  
“Where were you,” his friend asked, suddenly in front of him, “we were gonna stick together, right?”  
  
“Oh yeah,” said Reid, feeling cold sweat running down the side of his neck, “sorry, I was just over there looking at that display.”  
  
He had gestured vaguely at an exhibit detailing _‘the history of packaged fudge making’_ , but had the odd feeling that he had, in fact been somewhere else entirely.  
  
“Wow, boring,” his friend commented, slightly stung that he had been abandoned for something so banal, “you nearly missed them giving out the free samples!”  
  
“Crap!” Reid muttered as his friend grabbed his shoulder and dragged him over to the guide who was handing out the sample _White Delights_.  
  
“Mm, nice,” his friend moaned as he savoured the flavour of the pearly white candy.  
  
Reid picked up his, the last one remaining on the tray, and just as he got it to his lips, his stomach lurched.  
  
“What’s wrong, boy?” asked a soporific voice in his ear, “Don’t you think it’s _delicious_?”  
  
“I…” Reid stammered, not understanding why he was hesitating, “Yeah, delicious.”  
  
He slid it into his mouth and closed his eyes, and it was delicious.  
  
The white chocolate was firm and creamy, slowly melting on his tongue from the heat of his body. He swirled it around, spreading milky residue all over the inside of his mouth as it continued to dissolve and break open. His eyes shot open as the viscous contents of the _White Delight_ spilled out, sweet and a little bit salty, with an odd tang he couldn’t quite place.  
  


§

  
“It’s not fair,” Bryce complained, “why didn’t you bring me any!?”  
  
“I told you,” Reid said with a sigh, “they only had enough for the winn… the guys who went there.”  
  
“But, you could have brought yours home,” Bryce said, “and we coulda shared it!”  
  
“We weren’t allowed,” Reid told him, “we had to eat them there.”  
  
“It’s not fair!” Bryce repeated, “At least tell me what it was like.”  
  
“It was really good,” Reid said simply.  
  
“I mean it,” Bryce said, dancing on the spot in frustration, “tell me what it was really like!”  
  
“Oh. My Gosh.” Reid said, unable to contain himself, “It was the best thing I ever tasted in my life!”  
  
“Aw!” Bryce moaned, “You didn’t have to tell me that. I want one even more now!”  
  
“But you told me to tell you!” Reid grumbled, “And you’ll get loads when we go trick or treating, anyway.”  
  
“Yeah, but that’s like a week away.” Bryce moaned.  
  
Reid was about to retort when their parents called up to them that it was bedtime for Bryce.  
  
“Fine!” he shouted back down to his mum and dad, leaving Reid’s room, “See you in the morning, bro.”  
  
Moments after his younger brother had disappeared around the door frame, Reid laid back on his bed, arched his back, thrust his hips into the air and shuffled his pyjama bottoms down to his knees. He didn’t worry about Bryce reappearing—or to a lesser extent his parents interrupting him—as he had been the one to teach his brother how to do what he, and probably both of them, were about to do.  
  
Reid had delighted in showing off his growing dick to Bryce, and instructing his eager partner how to pleasure himself with both hand and mouth. It had been a revelation to discover that Bryce enjoyed sucking him and drinking down his sweet and salty immature load almost as greedily as he devoured _Miller’s_ candies. He always returned the favour, many times over in fact, as he liked nothing more than helping Bryce experience perpetual paroxysms of pleasure induced by sucking his cute cocklet.  
  
Reid licked his fingers to lubricate them, and discovered to his joy that they still tasted faintly sweet from when he had handled the _White Delights_ earlier in the day, and he began to lightly rub his rapidly growing dick. He took in a slow, deep breath as he stroked his dick from base to tip, and exhaled equally as slowly, as his fingers slid back down the length, tugging his foreskin along with them.  
  
A low murmur escaped his lips as the darker tip was exposed to the cool air of his room, only to be covered again as he repeated his cycle of inhaling and caressing his dick. He sped up his stroking as he started to pant, trying to match the rhythm between fingers and lungs, teasing his flared glans, now totally uncovered, as he played his instrument masterfully.  
  
Far too soon he found himself biting his lip, curling his toes, pressing his thighs together, and the fingers of his other hand gripping the sheets as his orgasm rapidly approached. With a grunt his actions went out of sync, furiously pulling at his twitching dick, and holding his breath as he showered his taut stomach and slim torso with translucent cum.  
  
He collapsed, spent, back onto his bed, taking slow, steadying breaths as he gently played with the cooling pools of cum on his sweaty body. Scooping up a significant glob of it, he moved his fingers automatically to his mouth, sucking them clean of the almost entirely white juice.  
  
Fingers still in his mouth he stopped and tried to figure out why his cum tasted ‘different’. It wasn’t that it tasted ‘wrong’, just that there was something… missing? He felt like the last time he had tasted it, it was… sweeter or creamier, perhaps?  
  
He tried to dismiss the odd thought as he scooped up the rest of his cum, sucked his fingers clean, and tried to relax before he had to go to bed himself.  
  


§

  
Up until now, Reid hadn’t had a nightmare in years, but for this past week he had had one every night, robbing him of a good nights rest. And the most frustrating and disturbing thing about them was, even though he always awoke panting and sweating, he could never remember anything about them, except that they all took place in the _Miller’s Confectionaries_ factory.  
  
He had tried to tire himself out each night by wanking an increasing number of times, each time falling asleep with the taste of this thinning cum on his tongue and lips, lapping it up in the hopes of it acting as a potion to ward off bad dreams.  
  
“Are you sure you want to come trick or treating?” Bryce had asked him the night before Halloween, having noticed the dark rings under his brothers eyes and his grumpy, sleep deprived demeanour, “I’ll be okay to go by myself.”  
  
“I’m fine Bryce,” he assured his little brother with a yawn, looking at himself in a mirror “besides, with these bags under my eyes, I really do look like a vampire.”  
  
“Yeah, you do,” Bryce agreed, trying to laugh at Reid making light of his condition.  
  
“And I don’t want you hogging all the _White…_ ” Reid felt that weird tug in his stomach that he had felt at _Miller’s_ factory again as he said the name of the candy, and saw a brief, half-remembered vision of something odd too, “ _Delights_ if you go out alone.”  
  


§

  
“Have fun!” called Reid and Bryce’s parents as they ventured out to trick or treat.  
  
“Where should we go first?” asked Bryce excitedly, already fiddling with his glued-on neck-bolt, “Mr Fitzgerald's place?”  
  
“Yeah,” said Reid, batting his brother’s hand away from his neck, “I saw him a couple of days ago, and he said he’d have loads of sweets. And stop messing with that, you’ll pull it off.”  
  
“Sorry,” Bryce apologised as he started to skip along the path.  
  
“Trick or treat!” they yelled in unison as Layne Fitzpatrick opened his door.  
  
“Well,” the man said, smiling at the two boys, “I don’t have to ask who you two are.”  
  
He looked between Reid and Bryce, a mischievous glint in his eye, “You’re a vampire,” he said, pointing at Bryce, “and you’re a Frankenstein,” he added, pointing at Reid.  
  
“No!” Bryce wailed and giggled, “He’s the vampire,” he told the man, gesturing with his thumb towards Reid, “and I’m Frankenstein’s **monster**!”  
  
“Oh yes, so you are,” the man chuckled as he retrieved as bowl of candy from the table just inside his front door, “I suppose I should give you a treat for coming out with such excellent costumes, hmm?”  
  
“Yes please!” said Bryce, wearing a broad grin and holding out his hands.  
  
Mr Fitzpatrick gave them both a small selection of sweet, including a coveted _White Delight_.  
  
“Nice!” said Bryce, staring at the white chocolate longingly, “Thank you!”  
  
The boys turned and walked away from the man’s door, Bryce sliding his almost empty bucket of sweets along his arm so that he could unwrap his first _White Delight_.  
  
“Oh, it’s so delicious,” he moaned, biting in to it.  
  
Bryce chewed on it for a moment, trying to decide what the creamy, gooey middle tasted of.  
  
“Oh,” he said again in amazement, “it tastes just like your…”  
  
“Cum…” Reid whispered, the colour draining from his face.  
  
Memories flooded back to him as he grabbed Bryce’s jaw a little more roughly than he and shouted in the startled boy’s face.  
  
“Spit it out!” he yelled, panicking, “Spit it out, now!”  
  
“O-okay,” said Bryce, his voice quivering and eyes shining with tears, “w-what’s wrong Reid?”  
  
“Don’t swallow it,” Reid stammered, eyes wide and fearful, “don’t ever eat any more, promise me. Promise me!”  
  
“I-I promise,” Bryce said in a small voice, “but I don’t understand Reid, you’re scaring me.”  
  
“What up?” an approaching voice asked.  
  
Reid looked up and away from his brother to see his friend walking towards them, he had a _White_ Delight held between thumb and forefinger, poised to pop it into his mouth.  
  
“No!” he called out, darting towards his friend, knocking the candy out of his hand.  
  
“What the fuck mate?” asked his friend incredulously, but Reid was distracted, looking about wildly.  
  
He spotted a young girl about to place a _White Delight_ on her outstretched tongue and sprinted over to her, grabbed it, and threw it away—she started to cry.  
  
Reid spotted a trio of boys a little older than himself and ran towards them, snatching the _White Delights_ from their hands, dropping them to the ground and stomping on them—one of the boys shoved him away angrily.  
  
He saw a father give a girl he knew from his class holding a handful of White Delights, rushing over he swept them from the man’s palms, kicking them into a nearby drain—the man took hold of Reid’s arm.  
  
“Are you okay Reid?” he asked kindly, but looking very shocked.  
  
“No… You don’t… You can’t… Please…” he rambled and begged, unable to gather his thoughts as visions of what his saw in the factory filled his mind.  
  
“I’m sorry,” said a small voice, making Reid’s head snap around to look in its direction, “but I my brother has been having lots of nightmares and I think he should go home. I’ll be okay to keep trick or treating with my friend.”  
  
Reid’s blood ran cold as he saw a _Miller’s Confectionaries’_ mascot crouching low next to Bryce, seemingly whispering into the unnaturally still and vacant eyed youngster’s ear.  
  
“Okay, let’s get you home Reid,” said the girl’s father, tightening his grip on the boy’s arm and starting to march him in the direction of his house.  
  
“No! You don’t understand!” said Reid frantically, trying to pull away, throwing back his head and shouting into the heavens.  
  
“ _ **White Delight**_ **is boy cum!** ”


End file.
